


De todo se aprende

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, M/M, Se menciona Allurance, allura es curiosa, allura está on fire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Allura POV"La imagen a través de la que se comunicaban era nítida. Y sabía que tendría que cerrar la llamada, al menos apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Sintió las mejillas llenas de un calor intenso que solo experimentó ante la cercanía de Lotor o al conocer los sentimientos verdaderos de Lance. Y como siempre, le pudo la curiosidad."





	De todo se aprende

Allura contemplaba las estrellas distantes frente a ella incapaz de dormir, dándole vueltas a esa incertidumbre de no saber qué había sido de Haggar, pensando repentinamente en las colonias de Alteanos controladas por Lotor. Se preguntó qué sabría, si sería posible el hecho de que conociera la ubicación. Debería haber preguntado sobre más información a Acxa pero en ese ajetreo al que acostumbraban los paladines no estuvo acertada y dejó pasar la oportunidad. A sabiendas que Keith solía estar despierto incluso en momentos que no debía y aprovechando que estaba sola en el león azul, abrió el canal para hablar con él a través de imagen visual.

Y se quedó helada en el sitio a punto de dejar salir la K de su nombre pero conteniéndose para aspirar, abriendo los ojos de par en par. La imagen a través de la que se comunicaban era nítida. Y sabía que tendría que cerrar la llamada, al menos apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Sintió las mejillas llenas de un calor intenso que solo experimentó ante la cercanía de Lotor o al conocer los sentimientos verdaderos de Lance. Y como siempre, le pudo la curiosidad.

Lo que la imagen le mostraba era a Keith, sí, pero no estaba solo en la cabina de mando. Se aferraba con ambas manos a los brazos de su sillón con los ojos entrecerrados y Shiro le acompañaba, aunque no donde cabría esperar sino entre sus piernas. El antiguo paladín negro estaba arrodillado frente a Keith y ninguno de los dos llevaba su armadura sino las apretadas y negras ropas bajo esta. La alteana alzó las cejas al ver la pasada de lengua que Shiro proporcionó al miembro erecto del paladín rojo. Su única mano subió por el muslo de Keith, agarrando la base y succionando el glande despacio con los ojos cerrados. Un fuerte sonido de succión precedió al suave gemido del moreno.

—Ah, Shiro —Le agarró de sus blancos cabellos, obligándole a tomar en su boca su longitud—, hmmm, sí, Shiro…

Allura se lamió los labios, juntando los muslos, sintiendo un calor un tanto desconocido para ella ante la escena. Era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así y ver a dos amigos hacerlo le resultó excitante además de prohibido. Llevó su mano entre las mallas del traje, presionando en ese punto caliente y dejando escapar aire despacio de sus pulmones.

Los ruidos obscenos al chupar la dureza de Keith ahogaban los suspiros de este. Shiro le miró a los ojos cuando le dio un fuerte tirón de pelo, sacándola de su boca rosa húmeda de saliva y líquido pre seminal ante la insistencia de Keith. La erección frente a su cara daba sacudidas, enrojecida y mojada y la sonrisa que le dedicó fue al mismo tiempo dulce y pícara.

—¿Por qué me paras? —Jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en él, nunca le había visto esa expresión.

—Estoy a punto de correrme y no quiero mancharlo todo —Keith se echó el pelo hacia atrás, sudando, su pecho alzándose en respiraciones aceleradas. Shiro rió suavemente, besando el glande.

—No voy a dejar que nada se manche.

Se la volvió a meter en la boca y esta vez las chupadas eran más largas, menos escandalosas al no sacarla de la boca, provocando de manera obvia muchísimo placer a Keith. Tras unos segundos, las manos del moreno se aferraron al pelo de Shiro y tras tensar este los músculos de sus abdominales vio al peliblanco tragar con una expresión de dicha en su rostro que hizo a Allura morderse el labio.

La chica exhaló una bocanada de aire caliente, sintiendo su cuerpo humedecerse y temblar tan solo de observarles, hechizada con lo que veía y deseando más. Shiro, casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, sacó la erección de Keith de entre sus labios, subiendo por su pecho para besarle. Lo hicieron despacio pero apasionados y esto le pareció incluso más privado que lo acababa de ver.

—¿Ves lo bien que sabes? —Keith le acarició las mejillas con reverencia, besando dulcemente sus labios una vez más.

—Déjame devolvértelo, ponte en pie.

Shiro asintió antes de obedecer, bajándose las mallas de su traje de paladín hasta detrás de sus muslos, dejando al aire una erección dos veces más grande que la de Keith. El moreno suspiró echándose hacia adelante en su asiento, pasando una mano por los fuertes y anchos muslos de Shiro, la otra repartiendo la humedad natural de su glande por toda la anchura hasta abajo, mirándole a los ojos.

Vio con todo lujo de detalles cómo retiraba la piel del ancho glande, pasando la lengua alrededor y succionando después. A diferencia de Keith, Shiro gemía sin pudor alguno. Dejaba que quejidos indecentes llenaran el aire que les rodeaba a cada vaivén de la cabeza de Keith, que tras varias succiones la sacó de su boca plantando ambas manos en los abdominales de Shiro.

—Date la vuelta —Le ordenó.

Le sorprendió la obediencia con la que actuaba el que casi siempre daba las órdenes, dejándose llevar por los deseos de Keith. Allura apartó la mirada unos segundos escandalizada al ser testigo de cómo Keith metía la cara entre las nalgas de Shiro, haciendo _algo_ que se le escapaba a la vista pero imaginaba y que sacó un tremendo gemido del peliblanco.

—Sí, Keith, sí, sabes cómo me gusta, hmmm eres… ah, Keith…

Con esa frase le dejó claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Se preguntó si fue en el castillo de los leones o allí mismo, pilotando a su lado en una de las misiones tranquilas. Vio a Keith estirar la mano hacia un lado sin sacar la cara de donde la tenía, dedicado a hacer gemir a Shiro hasta dejarle sin voz. Frunció el ceño al ver que metía los dedos en un tarro de nunvil, poniéndose en pie e inclinándose sobre Shiro, tumbado sobre el panel de control. En esa postura no veía más que sus torsos y barbillas hasta por encima de sus rodillas.

Allura evitó a lo justo un “oh” al contemplar cómo dos de los largos dedos de Keith se introducían dentro de un escandaloso Shiro. Se sintió un poco decepcionada y a la vez excitada al dejar de oírle, observando cómo las mandíbulas de ambos se movían en lo que de seguro era un beso apasionado sobre el hombro del peliblanco. Algo hizo Keith que de todos los gemidos escuchados hasta el momento, ese fue nuevo. Escandaloso, necesitado e incluso sorprendido.

—Más, más, más —imploraba el sumiso.

—No te corras, espera —Vio el estremecimiento de Shiro cuando Keith le habló al oído.

La escena era tan erótica que Allura no podía evitar frotar entre sus piernas, excitándose tanto como ellos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, no era correcto, pero se veía incapaz de dejar de mirar o tocarse. Keith besaba la espalda frente a él, introduciendo cada vez más dedos hasta que Shiro se meneó quejándose y apartándole la mano, buscando con su culo la nueva erección de Keith ahora empapada en nunvill.

Allura se echó hacia adelante en el asiento para ver mejor cuando el moreno alineó su rigidez entre las nalgas de Shiro, empujando despacio hacia adelante. El penetrado dio un golpe contra los mandos del león con su pecho al dejarse caer, alzando la voz cada vez más en un gemido largo entre dientes. Keith le agarraba de un glúteo y de la cintura, presionando con su cuerpo hasta enterrarse por completo en Shiro, que jadeaba sin descanso entre palabras mal sonantes. Cuando Keith separó las caderas para juntarlas en un brusco movimiento, el chasquido de su piel y el gemido de Shiro sobresaltaron a Allura.

Alzaba las caderas en un vaivén regular y le vio inclinarse hacia adelante, suponiendo que le susurraba algo a un gimoteante e implorante Shiro. El miembro del peliblanco goteaba cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían, gotas dispersas de su glande al suelo del león negro. Los golpes y chasquidos se sucedían aumentando en rapidez, encendiendo a Allura de una manera desconocida, ahora sensible ahí donde tocaba, retorciendo las piernas y meneando las caderas en el asiento, respirando con dificultad.

—Keith, Keith, Keith, no puedo más, Keith.

—Córrete Shiro, córrete para mí.

—Oh, joder, ¡sí!

Shiro echó el trasero hacia atrás encorvando la espalda cuando la mano de Keith se rodeó a su chorreante erección, meneándola con brusquedad hasta que le tuvo gimiendo con la voz rota, casi sollozando, uniendo Keith las caderas en unos fuertes y febriles movimientos que hicieron a Allura jadear con fuerza.

Antes de cometer un error del que se arrepintiera, desconectó la llamada y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, metiendo la mano dentro de las mallas y rozándose directamente. No llegó a los tres segundos que una explosión de placer le tensó las piernas, la espalda, el cuerpo que se retorcía sin control alguno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza,  haciéndole ver galaxias tras sus ojos, haciéndole ver a Lance entre sus piernas, bajo ella, sosteniéndola en un agarre firme mientras se dejaba ir sobre él tal y como Shiro lo hizo bajo Keith. El orgasmo fue largo y potente dejándola al borde de un fuerte gemido, la fantasía intensa y muy real.

Tardó casi dos minutos en volver en sí, casi adormeciendose allí mismo, relajada después de tanta excitación. Se levantó con piernas temblorosas, caminando hacia las camas que dispusieron en los leones, arrojándose en ella. Una vez contra la almohada pensó en lo que acababa de ver muriéndose de vergüenza. Sin embargo, el bochorno absoluto le llegó ante las imágenes de un excitado Lance que su mente decidió recrear.

_¿Por qué Lance?_

_¿Por qué tan de repente?_

Abochornada, se preguntó si Lance también haría eso a solas pensando en ella, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios llenos al estar segura de que lo hacía. Se preguntó si él se habría quedado mirando al estar en su lugar, si alguno de los demás paladines lo habría hecho. Sabía que Lance la miraría a ella pero…

Allura se mordió el labio, pensando que quizás y sin "darse cuenta" algún día podría dejar abierta su cámara sin querer para dejar a ese chico cubano de sonrisa torcida ver algo. Se preguntó que sería estar del otro lado, ser observada en vez de observar. No podía evitarlo, al fin y al cabo era una chica curiosa.

Eso sí, se tendría que acordar a la mañana siguiente de darle las gracias a Shiro y a Keith por abrirle la mente a nuevas posibilidades sin haberlo pretendido.

**Author's Note:**

> Allura como los gatos, le mata la curiosidad.  
> Yo también me habría quedado mirando, a ver, pero de paso llamo a Kosmo para que me lleve al león de Lance ya que estamos ;)
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
